


Letters I Should've Sent

by theshipqueen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/pseuds/theshipqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication was never their strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters I Should've Sent

_**June 27, 2533**_

 

York,

I’m sorry, but I don’t know how long I can keep this, whatever this is between us, up for much longer. I’ve just finished my training to join Project Freelancer, and I’ll be joining them in the coming months.

I hope we run into each other someday in the future.

Goodbye,

-Carolina

* * *

_**December 29, 2533** _

Carolina,

I can’t even begin to describe how amazing it is to actually see you again. I remember back in the ol’ Errera days you mentioned joining some kind of Special Ops program and when I saw that the Director of PFL had the same last name as you, I took it as a sign and joined. I didn’t expect to see you; I figured, if anything, this would get you off my mind. But here you are again.

Save me a kiss on New Years, will ya?

-York

* * *

_**January 1, 2534** _

York,

Thanks for last night. I really needed it.

 ****-Carolina

* * *

_**April 9, 2534** _

Carolina,

I can see (even if I’ve only got one working eye) that you’ve got a problem with this new agent, Tex. All that stuff with the leaderboard doesn’t matter. Sure, she might be at the top, but you’re at the top in my eye(s).

You always will be.

-York

* * *

_**May 20, 2534** _

York,

Delta seems to be fitting in well around here. I’d say tell him I said that but he’s probably read it by now.

Anyhow, hello, Delta. Welcome to the Freelancer family.

-Carolina

* * *

_**June 16, 2534** _

Carolina,

I can’t believe you gave up your AI for Maine so he could communicate with all of us again. I think you’re the only one here that could’ve ever given one up. South would take one in a heartbeat without a second thought.

Seems like you do have a soft side, after all. Please don’t hit me.

-York

* * *

_**September 30, 2534** _

York,

Thank you for staying with me in the infirmary. Both times. I was stupid to try and take Tex on right away. And I can’t imagine how South and Wash feel; I took both of their AI away from them before they even knew they existed.

Thanks for sticking by my side,

-Carolina

* * *

_**October 7, 2534** _

__

Word on the street says they harvested a new fragment. They say it’s going to Wash.

Let’s hope it all goes well,

-York

* * *

_**November 22, 2534** _

Tex told me what happened with Maine. Please tell me you’re okay. Tell me you’re out there. I promise I’m going to find you someday, no matter what,

-York

* * *

_**January 1, 2535** _

Happy New Year, Lina.

If only I’d known last year’s New Year was actually the last, I would’ve stayed with you longer. Held you longer. Kissed you longer.

God, I’m such a sap,

-York

* * *

_**February 14, 2535** _

Dear Carolina,

Happy Valentine’s Day.

I love you.

Goodbye,

-York

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another heartwrenching Yorkalina fic. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
